Mirror of Ash
by xXxfictionalgrace
Summary: Nagasaki of 1945. Japan is wounded far deeper than he ever expects. But who's watching from the sidelines? Will anyone save the broken nation?One-shot. Rated T for language and gore. AmeriPan near the end, Dark!Japan, then really sad Japan. . R&R please ! And Sorry for the bad summaryxD


AN:

New story! One-shot of Japan and America. Of course, it will be angst, death-filled, bloody, and flat out depressing. Dark!Japan warnings! and also a bit of AmeriPan. 'Cause I can. :D Sorry if it's not the best; School has started up again and I have been very busyo.o Essays everywhere... Anywho, here we go! Sorry if some things are not quite historically accurate. Kuro(Dark!Japan).

* * *

_Nagasaki, 1945_

Crimson-brown eyes scanned across the ranks of men; a devious smirk spread across pale lips. Resting a gloved hand across the hilt of his beloved katana, Kuro gazed down at his troops. They were his human pawns, loyal and willing to die for the country. Only he could move them, and they would follow his will without question. For he was the puppet master, as they were his puppets.

Raising his hand, he signaled for the troops to move out. They marched, steps sharp and acute, towards the shores of the island Nagasaki. The last patrol had been completed; now they were to sail out to the mainland to continue the battle.

A sigh escaped Kuro as he turned, smirk still plastered across his face. They were close, oh so close, to conquering their enemies. Especially that one damned soldier that lead them all...

The American leader. Alfred Jones.

A few days prior, he had recieved a short warning from the American personally; surrender now, or, in short, there would be hell to pay.

_Hmph. _It was laughable really. So he did laugh; laughed until he could barely breathe.

"So, then," he whispered, "Alfred Jones...what card shall you play next~?"

He could not wait until he could see that American's fear-filled face; the terror, and fury, in those once vivid eyes. Blood running down smooth skin that would be broken in drawn out wounds-

A deep thundering sound of an engine from above broke Kuro's thoughts. It did not sound like on of his own; no, this was much deeper, like the machinery was much larger than usual...

Light. Blinding light.

_What...?_

Unconprehensable heat; burning.

_Inhale._

_ Blink._

_ Boom._

_###_

Barren.

He could barely breathe without coughing. Ash filled the air, black as night. Slowly, slowly falling like burnt snow, if there was such a thing. Everything was charred and flattened, buildings and structures nothing more than rubble or shadows of what used to be. The people...

Pain shot through Japan as he slowly pulled himself up onto his feet. His once black uniform, now mysteriously doused white, was tattered and torn, bloodied from deep gouges and wounds. Burns scorched across his back, like a hundred whips had lashed across his delicate skin. Another painful spasm rippled through Japan as he fell to his knees, jaw clenched in a soundless snarl. Slowly, he inhaled. Again, his throat constricted and he began coughing violently. Blood splattered the charred ground beneath the wounded country.

_D-Damn...What...happened here? _

Carefully, Japan pulled himself up once more and began to move sluggishly through the rubble, using his sheathed katana for support. Time passed; he couldn't tell how much time, however. The ash continued to fall, obscuring the sky and dimming the light of the land. Japan shuddered, sweat running down his face and neck. How far had he gone? Not too far, Nagasaki wasn't too large of an island.

Where were the people...?

Japan quickened his pace, the only thought now of his people.

###

Japan stumbled and collapsed, breathing coming in harsh gasps. Blood dribbled from his jaw, and his wounds soaked the remainder of his uniform. And his back, it seared with pain like nothing he had felt before. What day was it? It had been so long; Japan had shortly stopped after speeding up. He couldn't continue, the pain was too great. Hunger and thirst had slowed his pace. Still no sign of any people of Nagasaki. He knew, when his head had cleared a bit, that many would be dead; the cause he wasn't sure of. But still, wouldn't he have found any bodies by now? Why-

_BOOM._

A tortured scream rippled across the still air as Japan's back burned once more; but now with full force. His head throbbed as a terrifyingly familiar light burned behind his eyes. A piercing ringing assaulted his hearing. It felt as if his head would explode, and his entire being would slowly rupture from his boiling blood. Agonizing pain. His limbs were frozen, trapped in the jaws of agony.

All at once, it ended.

The trembling country stared forward with glazed eyes, breathing ragged. He ached everywhere, and his back...

Terrible burns and deep flesh wounds covered the entirety of his back's pale skin; blood leaked from the wound everytime his veins pulsed along with his heartbeat.

_It...hurts...Wha...my people...what has happened to my people?! _

Japan stood, grinding his teeth as he did so. He continued on, leaving a trail of crimson behind his footsteps as the ash continued to fall.

###

Blood hit the ground as Japan coughed. He stopped, leaning heavily against his katana. The scenery seemed to change slowly. More rubble than piles of blocks dotted the landscape. A few fences here and there stood standing. WIth it, more signs of human...remains.

Shadows dotted the area; shadows of people, standing, sitting, crouching. Childrens shadows, in rows, playing around the "houses."

It made him sick to even think about the life that once radiated from the land.

Japan shivered and took another step forward.

A sickening crunch met his ears, making him freeze. Japan's eyes slowly traveled down to the ground before he stumbled back, eyes wide with fear.

A human arm sticking out of a pile of rubble, delicate, bloodied, and very crushed.

Then, a small, terrified voice from behind him.

"...sir?..."

Japan whirled and, just in time, caught a small child in his arms. He looked down at her. Light colors of gentle sunrises graced her now tattered and blood-covered kimono. She smiled tearfully up at him. "Nii-saan...Japan...mama won't wake up..."

Unaware of watching eyes, Japan shivered, then bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes.

"...H..Hai...Your mama...she won't wake up for awhile..."

"Why not...?Mama..."

The little girl coughed, blood running down her chin. Eyes faded, face paling, and her skin grew terribly cold.

Unwelcome tears traced down the wounded man's dirty cheeks. Sobs racketed his whole being, sending spasms of pain through his back once more. He fell to his knees, laying the girl down and covering her body with his tattered jacket, all the while letting silent tears trace down his cheeks. He stumbled up and turned.

Then, the great nation of Japan fell to his knees, and sobbed. Screams of thousands tore through his parched throat; bloodied tears of the dead ran down his face in endless waterfalls.

_So much pain...why...what...have I done? _

Then the nation recalled America's warning to him, most likely a few days prior. _There would be hell to pay._

He had been blind off of power. So damned _stupid. _It made his tears fall faster in shame and anguish.

Slowly, a taller man of youthful strength, with dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes rimmed by glasses stepped up in front of the crouched nation. Grimly, America, or Alfred Jones, gazed down at the broken body of the nation he had fought. He met pained brown eyes that looked up at him.

"Japan...or, Kuro... Or, is it Kiku Honda, as before you...changed?"

"..."

America crouched down and examined the tear-streaked face. He slowly reached out to wipe away the tears; Japan cringed back before doubling over in pain.

"Haven't you accomplished enough?!"

The other nation paused.

"My people...they have died. So many...and the destruction...what more do you want? You have won, hai? You have won...So leave me alone, damn you!"

Alfred glanced down. He stared at the wounds across Japan's back, then past him to the young girl draped in white and red.

"...You...we warned you again...I didn't realize you were here in Nagasaki."

"..."

"Japan...You were not the man I know you truly are. You were not the Kiku I heard about. Isolated yeah but...your people came first. You lost that side of you."

"...Leave me..."

"You were one for the people. No, you _are_ one for the people, I can tell...Japan-"

"Leave me! Please... I am begging you...-"

America promtly wrapped his arms around the suffering nation, causing him to go quiet in silent shock.

"Kiku...remember who you really are man...I will help you. I can help you out. Heal you...just remember...Kiku."

Japan slowly, slowly relaxed into the arms that held him there, in the ruined land of Nagasaki. The first hint of hope; an alliance, an embrace, and a name. As the ash fell, a broken nation faced his other side, through a mirror in the ash.

Alfred brushed his lips gently across the other nations forehead.

"..Wanna start over?" Alfred smiled lightly at the nation in his arms. Japan looked at him tiredly, the pain slowly ebbing away. He blinked, then rested his head in the crook of Alfred's shoulder. "...Hai..."

"Cool!" Alfred smiled sincerely, his voice quiet but cheerful. "Then..my name's Alfred Jones. Also knowns as the hero America. What's your name?"

Japan slowly inhaled, the nexhaled, eyes closing. He remembered the little girl, the destruction; he knew then he had let the people down. His people. Yet...

He knew what he had to do. As he knew himself.

"Kiku...Kiku Honda. That...is who I am."

* * *

Sorry for anything weirdly written or stuff. It's a bit bloody. soo yeah. AmeriPan, death, angst, and a weird bitter-sweet ending. Thank you for reading, rate and comment, but be nice please! and yeah lot of OOC with Japan.

Again, sorry for any history iaccuracy and a bit hard to follow at times?

kay, so bai^^

R&R plz!

A/N UPDATE:

I edited a bit. Hopefully it will actually upload the edits..if not i will re-upload this file. It's minor changes, but for my sanity, they must be changed! O.e|||


End file.
